Homenagem a Uchiha Sasuke
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Fic de presente pro Sasukeeee... Filiz Niver, Sasukemo!


Interrogações

_**Interrogações**_

**Angel:** OH My god!!Hoje é o niver do Sasuke Uchiha... E EU NÃO PREPAREI PO NENHUMA!!

**Dark:** Angel... A gente ainda ta gravando...

**Angel:** Ops?

**Dark:** ¬¬ Anyway... Oi pessoal! Essa é a nossa 1ª fic de Naruto. Na verdade, do Sasuke, porque estamos aqui para comemorar o aniversário dele. Mas antes, algumas explicações... Eu sou a dupla personalidade da Angel. Dizem por aí que somos a mesma pessoa, só que eu sou a parte má. Sabem aquela velha história, gêmeas do mal brigando por um mesmo cara? Poiseh... Essas somos nós...

**Angel:** Cala a boca! Eu sou a original... Eu que mando por aqui... -_empurra Dark_-

**Dark:** -_cai no chão_-

**Angel:** Vamos agora chamar os convidados... Primeiro, o melhor de todos e o homenageado da noite...

**Dark:** Mas ainda são 10:54 da manhã...

**Angel:** ¬¬'... Que seja... Bom, apresento a vocês... UCHIHA SASUKE!!

_(Entra o Sasuke...)_

**Platéia:** -_palmas_-

**Sasuke:** Bom dia... -_senta_-

**Dark:** E agora recebam também... UZUMAKI NARUTO!!

**Naruto:** Bom dia pessoal!! Eu to aqui pra provar de uma vez por todas que o Sasuke é um...

**Dark:** VAI SENTAR!!

**Naruto:** -_senta_-

**Angel:** E agora... HARUNO SAKURA!!

**Sakura:** Eu gostaria de agradecer esta oportunidade... –_senta do lado do sasuke_-

**Angel:** Sabe, eu cansei de ter que apresentar todo mundo...

**Dark:** Faz o seguinte: entra todo mundo!

_(Todos os outros personagens entram...)_

**Angel:** Pronto... Agora podemos começar o nosso show.

**Dark:** Convidados, este é um programa de entrevistas improvisado... Então vocês terão que responder com a máxima verissidade...

**Angel:** Essa palavra existe?

**Dark:** -_consulta o dicionário_- Não sei...

**Angel:** Bom, continuemos... Começaremos com... Sasuke, o que você tem a dizer sobre as suas relações com os outros personagens?

**Dark:** Seja mais específica: com o Naruto...

**Angel:** Mais específica ainda... Relações yaois com o Naruto?

**Sasuke:**... Tudo intriga da oposição...

**Naruto:** -_vermelho_- Eu não tenho nada com esse metido!

**Dark:** Ah é? E o que eu faço com esse monte de imagens que mostram vocês juntos? –_segura Rocket e Piyopiyo_-

**Sasuke:** Quer mesmo que eu responda?

**Dark:** -_ignora_- Bom, vocês têm de admitir que as fangirls imaginam vocês juntos à muito tempo.

**Naruto:** Qual é? Eu não sou gay!!

**Hinata:** -_respira aliviada_-

**Naruto:** Esse aí é que é EMO!!

**Sasuke:** Emo? Eu?!

**Angel:** Realmente, Uchiha, todos concordam que você é emo/gay...

**Dark:** Na verdade, isso explicaria o fato de você ter rejeitado todas as garotas...

**Angel:** Se bem que nenhuma delas é lá essas coisas...

**Sakura&Ino:** Ein?!

**Sasuke:** Eu prefiro morrer a ter que escolher entre uma loira falsificada e uma testa-de-marquise...

**Angel:** Ouch... Essa deve ter doído...

**Sakura&Ino:** -_desmaiadas_-

**Naruto:** Além de metido ainda é mal.

**Angel:** Kakashi-sensei, o que tem a nos dizer sobre o comportamento de Sasuke enquanto ele ainda era seu aluno?

**Kakashi:** Bom, ele sempre foi um ótimo aluno...

**Dark:** E?

**Kakashi:** E sim, eu também o achava emo...

**Angel:** Como você responde as acusações de que você teria, supostamente, tentado estuprá-lo durante os treinamentos?

**Dark:** É, sabe todo aquele tempo sozinhos, juntos, sem ninguém por perto...

**Sasuke:** Tudo intriga da oposição...

**Kakashi: **... -_lendo_-

**Angel:** Bom, ninguém está disposto a falar...

**Dark:** É... E agora?

**Angel:** Perguntamos a outra pessoa... Ei, garoto do cabelo de tigela!

**Lee:** O nome é Rock Lee...

**Dark:** Tanto faz. O que você achava da relação SasuNaru?

**Lee:** Acho que eles nunca pareceram amigos. Na verdade, o Naruto sempre teve inveja do Sasuke.

**Angel:** E você também... Na verdade, você sempre teve inveja de todo mundo... Do Neji, do Sasuke, do Naruto...

**Lee:** ...

**Dark:** Isso. Ei, o Neji ta por aqui?

**Angel:** Ta, ele ta ali. -_aponta_-

**Dark:** Ei, não foi ele que virou o ultra-mega-emo depois da 2ª etapa do exame chunin?

**Neji:** -_fúria_- Como é que é?

**Dark:** Afs, pensa que me intimida? Vai te catar!!

**Angel:** Estamos fugindo do assunto principal... O Uchih... CADÊ O SASUKE??

**Dark:** Sua besta, eles são ninjas...

**Angel:** Ah... Eh... Malditos... Alguém o traz de volta, por favor...

**Naruto:** Eu vou!

**Dark:** Aaaaahm... Vai correr atrás do Sasuke e tentar agarrá-lo?

**Naruto:** Isso aí e... Epa!

**Angel:** Dark, tu é má, ein garota?

**Dark:** Esqueceu que eu sou você?

**Angel:** No way, você é a minha cópia... A minha parte do mal... Sabe... Tipo o Itachi... OLHA LÁ, É O ITACHI!!

**Dark:** Naruto, vai logo buscar o emo...

**Naruto:** -_sai_-

**Angel:** Itachi... Conta, você tentou mesmo estuprar o Sasuke, neh? Mesmo ele sendo teu irmão e tudo o mais?

**Itachi:** Masein? EU?!

**Dark:** Por que todos se fingem de inocentes?

**Angel:** Tu mesmo... E isso traumatizou o coitadinho...

**Dark:** Coitadinho? Quem? O Sasukemo?

**Angel:** Ele mesmo... Pobrezinho, sofreu tanto...

**Dark:** Eu eins... Ae, tu só gosta dele porque ele é o típico moreno-misterioso-com-o-passado-trágico.

**Angel:** Pior é você, que acha o Kakashi super-ultra-mega-hiper-legal... -_apanha_-

**Dark:** "Um ninja deve ver o que está por trás do que está por trás..." –_olha pro Kakashi_-

**Kakashi:** Aham... Isso... Muito bom... -lendo-

**Angel:** Isso doeu... –_atira uma granada em Dark_-

**Dark:** -_foge_- Haha... Errou! –_leva um tiro na testa_-

**Angel**: -_esconde a arma_-

**Naruto:** Voltei... –_entrega o Sasuke todo amarrado_-

**Sasuke:** Malditos...

**Angel:** Oooooooooi Sasuke-kun! Sabe que você fica muito lindu todo amarradinho desse jeito?

**Naruto:** É, eu tenho prática... Epa!

**Dark:** RÁ! Se entregou!

**Angel:** Tu não devia estar morta?

**Dark:** Se eu morrer você morre também...

**Angel:** Naruto, diga-nos, agora que você se entregou e ao Uchiha também, o que vai fazer?

**Naruto:** Eu vou comer lamen!

**Dark:** Ei, Uchiha!

**Itachi:** Qual deles?

**Angel:** Certamente, não você! Seu dumal...

**Dark:** Se bem que o Sasukemo nunca foi dubem...

**Sasuke&Itachi:** -_cantinho emo_-

**Angel:** RÁ! Não falei? EMUXOS!!

**Dark:** O tempo está acabando...

**Angel:** Tempo?

**Dark:** É, tempo... Sabe, toda aquela superstição de escrever uma nonsense em menos de mil palavras...

**Angel:** Isso existe?

**Dark:** Aham... Bom até agora foram 963 palavras...

**Angel:** Temos que encerrar por aqui então...

**Dark:** Aham... Digam tchau por personagens, platéia...

**Platéia:** Tchaaaaaaaaau...

_(Todos os personagens saem...)_

**Dark:** Mas eu ainda acho que sou a melhor...

**Angel:** -_bate em Dark_-

_**S2FimS2**_


End file.
